


Private Thoughts

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat's dirty thoughts, Crack, F/F, J'onn pretending to be Kara, M for language kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Little drabble about Supergirl 1x13 (because I’m rewatching the show!).What if J’onn read Cat’s mind while pretending to be Kara?Also: this is pure crack so if it's slightly ooc well, don't be surprised :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are for Cat’s thoughts.

How hard could it be?

For J’onn, playing assistant of Cat Grant was nothing compared to the things he had survived. So he left behind Kara’s quirky friends and walked into the woman’s office, confidence in every step.

“Oh, how lovely for you to come to the office, on a weekday, no less. You are a real hero, Karla”, Cat said as soon as the coffee cup was deposited on her desk.

_Damn it, don’t let those long, beautiful legs distract you, Cat. Act angry._

J’onn heard the echo of Cat’s thoughts, but ignored them and stood straight, like a soldier would.

“Is there a reason you called me in, Miss Grant?”

_Don’t you dare Miss Grant me now, you idiot piece of hotness._

J’onn began to scream internally, because Cat’s thoughts were getting louder, even if she kept her cool. And he was scared of where they were going.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m just dealing with a little story about a solar storm that threatens all global commerce and promises civilian unrest”

_Are you gonna get aroused if I come dangerously close and glare at you, Sunny Danvers? I mean, let’s not pretend you don’t look at me like you’re ready to have me for dessert. God, I wish I could stop thinking about you like this._

The martian looked down, and mumbled something in answer to Cat’s speech, trying to remain focused on what the woman was actually saying.

“Yes, book me interviews with Barbara at NASA, Eduardo with the NSA and Gina at the White House and I want attributable quotes, no press releases. And if the try to evade you, you remind them I am still holding on to their Hamilton tickets”

_That would work perfectly because then I could take you to see it and get you all flustered in a room full of people. See how quiet you can be. Like that time I whispered in your ear in the middle of an event and you could barely hold back a moan. Like I wouldn’t notice._

J’onn felt a bit ill. He couldn’t remember any of the names she had mentioned.

“Wait… Eduardo… Uh… Who”

_My god, Kara! How can you be so damn hot and infuriating at the same time? I’m torn between smacking that face or that ass._

“Oh, first base, keep up!”

_I wouldn’t mind taking you to second or third, to be honest…_

Fake Kara turned around, ready to walk away from thoughts that would haunt J’onn forever. Why was he doing this?! He wanted Kara to work for the DEO full time. He shouldn’t have let Alex and her puppy eyes persuade him.

_My God, she can wear a skirt. Look at that… Holy shit, is this whole milk? God damn it, Kara, I’m gonna smack your face, it’s settled._

“What kind of milk is in this?”

“Whole, ma’am”

_Did she just **call me ma’am?** Oh God, Catherine, whatever you do don’t picture her as a hot cowgirl riding a horse and saving you as a damsel in distress…_

“Whole milk has not passed my lips since I rode a bicycle with streamers on the handles”

_Too late, I can totally see Kara as a cowgirl, the two of us riding off into the sunset. Honestly, when did I become such a sucker for romance, ugh…_

“Well, perhaps if you were clearer with instructions there would be less of an issue with execution”,

_If I tell you that I want to fuck you in my desk until you scream my name, will it be clear enough for execution?_

J’onn wanted someone to murder him on the spot.

“Well, I am glad to see you are so comfortable to speak so honestly. Allow me to do the same for you” the woman said out loud, leaning forward. Her movements and the fire in her eyes sent all kinds of alarms for J’onn. Was Cat Grant gonna say what she had actually thought? How was Kara supposed to respond? He was seriously considering turning to his original shape and flying out the window and into the sun.

“All this time you’ve been prancing around my office pretending to be someone you’re not”

Oh, crap.

“I see the real you and I cannot unsee it, so I advise you to strap in”

_My God, did I just say “strap in”? Freudian slip much, Cat? On the other hand… she would look amazing fucking me with a strap on._

Cat thrusted her hips forward, invading the other blonde’s personal space. Fake Kara slowly backed away and turned around, looking desperately for a way out.

_I can’t wait for round two, Sunny Danvers._


	2. You Read My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when J'onn tells Kara about Cat's thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Canon Divergence: Astra didn't die.

Kara flew away from the DEO and into the dry landscape, getting swallowed by the landscape and the silence of the desert.

"I know you're following me, J'onn", she said, trying to sound angry.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"I am. It's just..." the girl landed among the rocks and turned around to face the martian, who descended slowly to her side. "I lost them again. And in my dream I could see Astra as my family again"

"If it helps, I think you are getting through to her"

"What do you mean?" she said, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Astra told Alex how to save you"

Kara took a deep breath and in spite of everything, she smiled. Astra had her share of chances to kill Kara and she hadn't done it yet. And even if Non had put her through this... she was back thanks to her aunt.

"Thank you for telling me that, J'onn"

"There is one last thing... about Cat Grant" he said and began to morph back to Director Henshaw. He somehow found the awkward conversation to be less mortifying if he hid behind a familiar face.

"Thank you for covering up for me. That job means a lot to me..."

"I know. But I heard some... stuff. I mean I heard her thoughts"

"Cat's?" Kara said and she frowned when Hank answered with a nod. "Well what's wrong? Does she still think I'm Supergirl?"

"No. It's just that she has a... peculiar way to think about you and I think you should know. Maybe" he mumbled. The girl would have laughed at his horrified expression if she hadn't been so concerned about Cat.

"Just tell me. I can handle it."

"Can I just show you?" He said, avoiding to look her in the eyes. "I really don't want to say those things out loud"

Kara nodded and took the hand the man offered. She was shook with memories of Hank walking down Catco as Kara, talking to Cat and hearing what she was thinking...

"Oh" she muttered softly, letting go of Hank, a blush creeping up her face.

"Can we not talk about this ever again?"

"That would be for the best... I'm gonna go" she turned around, heart beating madly, and giggling like a teenager.

"Go get her, Supergirl"

*

Kara landed softly on the balcony, but with enough urgency to alert Cat, who jumped out of her chair.

"Is everything...?"

She was interrupted by Kara's lips on her own. Cat moaned against the girl's mouth and let her tongue dart out, completely lost in the feeling of the searing kiss.

"What is going on?" she finally said, taking a step back. Kara smiled and glared in her direction.

"Are you gonna get aroused if I come ridiculously close to you and glare at you, Miss Grant? You are right, I want you for dessert. And breakfast. I'm pretty sure I could have you all day long"

"How... how did you know?" she whispered, walking back when Kara took another step forward.

"I think about fucking you on that desk at least three times a day, Cat. It's so hard to be your assistant when I want to be your lover"

"Assistant? I knew it" she said, yelping when Kara lifted her hips and pushed her against the wall. Cat let out a moan when Kara squeezed her ass.

"And that fantasy about riding off into the sunset? Wouldn't it be better to let you ride my fingers until you cum?" Kara said in a low voice, biting down Cat's earlobe.

"Kara"

"Do you want me to stop?" she said against Cat's lips. The woman answered by digging her nails on Kara's back, looking for leverage to grind her sex against the girls abdomen.

Kara reacted immediately, carrying all of Cat's weight to undo her pants. In a mess of kisses, hands and heavy breathing, she managed to pull down the burgundy slacks and plunged two fingers inside, feeling Cat's walls clench.

"Fuck me hard, Kara" Cat said, holding Kara in place and wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, pushing the digits deeper inside her cunt.

Kara moved against Cat's body with abandon, breathing against the woman's neck and niping at her skin. Her movements became more erratic as Cat began to pant and moan against her ear, cumming hard a moment later, a gush of wetness sliding down her legs and coating Kara's fingers.

Cat pulled Kara in for a messy kiss, her eyes full of lust and desire.

"I don't know how you knew what I was thinking... but if you fuck me again like that, I won't ever ask"

Kara smiled and put down Cat on her desk, ready for round two.

"That can be arranged"

**Author's Note:**

> The line “ My god, Kara! How can you be so damn hot and infuriating at the same time? I’m torn between smacking that face or that ass” came to me while talking to @coolserietvloveuniverse (she's on tumblr) so you can thank her for the fic idea!


End file.
